


Let me look after you

by MynameisTyberia



Series: Malec One-Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, because this is how I roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisTyberia/pseuds/MynameisTyberia
Summary: Magnus overworks himself. Alec looks after him. Fluff galore





	Let me look after you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another fill for a tumblr request and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> The hurt/comfort isn't extreme so do not despair.

Alec rushes home as soon as he hears the news. He knew that Magnus had been overexerting himself with his constant involvement with the Institute but, whenever he’d tried to bring it up in conversation, Magnus would laugh it off and offer an excuse. Something along the lines of ‘ _don’t worry about me little Nephilim_ ’ and Alec would try to argue but Magnus would give him the biggest smile and that would be the end of that.  

This morning, he’d tried unsuccessfully to convince Magnus to stay at home and rest. He’d pulled all the stops out. He’d used the soft tone that Magnus liked, had told him that if he’d just have one day where he’d let Alec look after him instead of the other way around, then it would make Alec feel a little less worried. But Magnus had not changed his mind. Alec had kissed, licked and sucked at Magnus’ neck, telling him that they could take it to the bedroom, but Magnus had laughed before taking a step back. He had not changed his mind.  

Alec had wished that he had.

***  

When Izzy had run into him at the Institute, he already knew something bad had happened with Magnus. Her face had said it all.

“Where’s Magnus? What happened?” The sound of his heart sounds so loud to him. He knew that he was beginning to panic, but if something had happened to Magnus, he needed to know now.

He didn’t notice when Izzy’s hand was in his own, leading him to sit down on the nearest surface. “Breathe with me Alec.” He didn’t notice that his breathing had become erratic. “Inhale. Exhale.” He follows Izzy’s instructions. “There we go. Are you feeling calmer?”

“Magnus. Where is he?”

“He’s fine. I took him home. I told him to relax.”

“Izzy.” He can hear his heart beginning to thrum at its usual speed. “What happened?”

“He was just doing some basic spells and everything was fine. Magnus looked fine. Maybe a little off, but he said that he was feeling okay and I didn’t have any reason not to believe him. One moment, he was standing there, smiling and joking with us all, the next he was on the ground.” He attempts to stand but Izzy is quicker, her hand is at his chest. “It’s fine. Magnus is fine. I took him to the loft and made sure he was tucked up in bed. You need to take a second okay? Because who’s going to look after you if Magnus isn’t able to right now?”

He takes a deep breath and breathes out slowly. “Okay. I’m okay.”

Time to look after a hurt Warlock.

***

When he opens the door to the loft, Magnus is pouring something from a vial into a bowl. He’s humming some soft lullaby that Alec recognises as the same one that he hums when he’s attempting to wake Alec up in the morning.

In any other circumstances, Alec would find the image before him as cute. Maybe even domestic. But right now, he just wants Magnus to be selfish and to stop thinking about what he should do for other people.

“Magnus.” The humming stops. “What are you doing?”

“A client wanted a certain antidote to an awful illness. I thought that I’d start it now, while you were engaged in other matters.”

Magnus isn’t facing him but he can imagine the look that is on his face right now. “Shouldn’t you be resting in bed?”

“Why would I be doing that?”

Alec goes to hug him from behind. The movement shocks Magnus but he leans into it. “I heard about what happened Magnus. You should be in bed, relaxing. Not out here worrying about somebody else.”

“I’m fine Alexander. It was just a little fall.”

Alec sighs. “I’m not even going to give you a proper response to that.” He turns Magnus around so that he’s now facing Alec. “Go.” He nods his head in the direction of the bedroom. “Before I drag you there myself.” Magnus opens his mouth to voice his disapproval. “ ** _Now_** Magnus.” The former pouts for a second before he grudgingly walks towards the bedroom.

Alec watches Magnus’ retreating figure and listens to his mumbling for a moment before he turns to face the counter. He doesn’t like moving any of the things that Magnus uses for his creations, especially not when they aren’t completed, but asking Magnus for some help would defeat the purpose of him relaxing.

He moves each item from the kitchen counter carefully, making sure that nothing spills because he doesn’t want to know what will happen if any of it gets on him. He can hear Magnus in the bedroom, humming as he moves around.

When each item is placed somewhere where Alec won’t accidently hit them, he gets to work.

***

Fifteen minutes and three band-aids later, Alec is strolling into their bedroom with a bowl of soup in one hand and a mug of hot cocoa with cream in the other. Magnus is sitting cross legged on top of the blankets, humming a gentle lullaby with a book open in his lap. He watches as Alec sets the mug down on the bedside table before perching himself onto the bed.

“You didn’t have to do all of this. I really am feeling okay.”

“I know I didn’t have to but I wanted to. You’re always looking after everybody else, so it’s about time that you let someone else do the same for you.” He’s stirring around the soup. “I haven’t made this since Jace first got really drunk.” He stirs again. “He woke up the next day, moaning that he’d suffered from a head injury. He kept telling us all that he thought he was going to die.” Alec laughs at the memory. “Don’t tell him I told you that. He’d kill me.”

“Thank you, Alec.”

He’s confused and he’s sure it shows on his face. “Why are you thanking me?”

“You didn’t have to do anything for me. Not just this but everything. Choosing me” He goes to grab the bowl from Alec. “Choosing this. I never thought I would find someone who would make me feel half as happy as you do.” He slurps at the spoon before making a sound of appreciation. “This is _good_.”

Alec smiles. “Don’t be too shocked. I’m like Hannibal Lecter in the kitchen.”

“You do know that he’s a cannibal, right?”

“Okay fine. Hannibal Lecter without the whole consuming of flesh thing.”

“Good. But does that make me Will Graham?”

“I guess. You both share the skill of not looking after yourself properly.”

“But that’s why I have you Alexander.”

They both laugh. Alec watches as Magnus drinks the cocoa before attempting to lie down. “I ache all over.”

“I hate to say I told you so but.”

“Yes, I know Alec. You were right, I should have taken the day to relax.”

“So, next time, you’ll listen to me?”

“Only if you are the one looking after me then yes.”

Magnus drags Alec until he’s lying on the bed. He wraps his arms around him.

And Alec thinks:

 

This is perfect.


End file.
